The Royal Castle
The Royal Castle, sometimes also called the Royal Palace, is located on the Mainland, and is the traditional home of the royal family and the ruler of the Mainland. Castle Keep The Keep is a huge edifice, a warren of chambers, towers, cellars and passages in which many Groph Nobles make their home. Here you may meet with many of the Royal Court. The King Visit King Regibald in the Throne Room to beg a boon from him. The Chamberlain Count Mirglin is the King's Chamberlain , and master of the Royal Court. The Count manages the King's Diplomatic corps, and always has missions for talented diplomats. The Seneschal The Seneschal is the master of the King's titles. Visit him to purchase titles for your Grophs. Castle Suites For the supposedly very reasonable price of 2,000,000gg any Owner can buy a luxurious Suite in the Castle. Suites in the castle Keep are, by necessity, small, but always well furnished. The silk wallpaper is the King's pride and joy, it's hard to find a chamber in the castle without it! In the daytime the view from the narrow windows is very pleasant, especailly from the higher rooms. When you are not here castle staff keep your room perfectly clean, but visiting nobles have a terrible habit of leaving discarded finery wherever they go. Your grophs, thankfully, keep better track of their stuff! In Combat your Grophs gain Manners, allowing them to make attacks based of Courtesy and Formal Rank. The Royal Chef The Royal Chef cooks all King Regibald's meals. He is always looking for ingredients, maybe you can help him? Noblegroph Outfitters In this little shop Annette provides richly decorated items to the Castle Nobility. Flinch and Pootle, Doublet Fitters In this little shop Mssrs. Flinch and Pootle manage the outfitting of fashionable courtiers in stunning doublets. Staff Supplies In this shop the supplies for Castle staff are handled. The Royal Guard Barracks The Royal Guard defend the King, and the Palace. In the Royal Guard Barracks the Elite Royal Guard spend their time when not guarding the castle, protecting the King, betting on Greffle races, playing BooBoo Hunt, or getting drunk in the streets of Grophtown. While some Royal Guard are legends in their own lifetimes, many others are here only because they are the children of Noblegrophs with a taste for dashing uniforms and nothing better to do with their lives. Castle Gardens George the Gardener is in charge of the castle gardens, a hard working Groph who tends the King's land day and night. Although his lands are fertile he's often in need of new seeds and plants, you can help him by bringing them along. Finishing one of George's quests will award the Undergardener avatar. Finishing fifty of his quests will award the Gardener avatar. Greffle Racing One of King Regibald's favourite pastimes is watching and betting on the Greffle races. It is said the King can see the racing grounds from his bedroom window. Most other grophs are not so lucky, but of course anyone is welcome to bet on the races. Booboo Bird Hunt BooBoo Hunting is another one of King Regibald's hobbies. The Mainland nobles want someone to help them catch the BooBoo Birds. If you think you can hunt them down then prizes await. The BooBoo King however is not amused by this strange custom. When you are gaining standing with the BooBoo Island Faction he will at one point ask you to release his followers (the BooBoo Birds) from their cages. The Contest Arena In the Contest Arena all grophs can enter contests and challenges in agility, strength, intelligence, charm and health. Category:Places